tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
CJBB1: Eye For An Eye
''CJBB1, ''also known as ''Big Brother: Eye For An Eye, ''is the first season of the CJBB group game series on Tengaged.com. This first installment began on January 30th, 2016. The season ran for 44 days, with the finale and reunion on March 13th, 2016. This season introduced 15 HouseGuests to the series. Shortly after the first Head of Household Competition on premiere night, the 'Eye For An Eye' twist was unleashed on the house. This power gave the evicted HouseGuest, known as 'The Killer' the chance to nominate anyone in the house, who would be nominated in the event they did not win the Head of Household Competition that night. The outgoing Head of Household was ineligible to receive the nomination from the evicted HouseGuest. If the HouseGuest the evicted HouseGuest chose to nominate won Head of Household, the third nominee would be void and there would be only two nominees that week. This season concluded with Daulton winning the season against Dylan in a 6-1 vote. Mike was named as the Player of the Season. Twists of the Season Aside from the Killer Nomination twist, this season featured a variety of twists over its 44 day run. ■ Instant Eviction: Week 4 featured the first and only Instant Eviction of the season. Daulton won Head of Household, and nominated Chris and Violet to sit next to Killer Nominee, Megan. During an instant eviction, the Power of Veto is not played, and the HouseGuests initially nominated become the final nominees, and someone is evicted the same night. ■ Double Eviction: Weeks 5 & 8 featured the two Double Evictions of the season. A Double Eviction usually occurs twice a season, and puts the game into a fast forward, with two HouseGuests leaving the same night, in a condensed episode. ■ Tengaged HOH: Week 6 allowed the Tengaged Public to name the nominees for eviction that week. These nominees would have no chance to win the Veto, and therefore were the final nominees that week. If the poll tied, all HouseGuests with the lowest percentage to save would be nominated. If the eviction vote tied, the HouseGuest with the most votes to save would have the deciding vote. HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests entered the CJBB House on premiere night. The cast was revealed on January 30th, 2016 and the game began the same day. These HouseGuests were all new to the franchise, as it was the very first installment. 'New Houseguests' Voting history Weekly Summary Week One On Day 1, the 15 HouseGuests entered the CJBB House. Immediately following introductions, the HouseGuests were called to the backyard to compete in the first Head of Household Competition of the season. The HouseGuests had to answer True or False questions about the other people in the house. Whoever got it correct first had to eliminate someone from the competition. Whoever was the last person remaining won the HOH Competition. The HouseGuests competing in this Head of Household Competition were Jax, Gary, Darcy, Daulton, Megan, Stuart, Budd, and Cameron. Immediately after winning Head of Household, Stuart was tasked with nominating three HouseGuests for eviction, rather than the normal two due to the absence of a Killer week one. Stuart nominated Bobby, Romeo, and Violet for failing to attend the premiere. The Power of Veto Competition was called "STAB." The HouseGuests had to wait for Connor to post "STAB" in the backyard forum. Once Connor posted it, the HouseGuests had to quickly post the username of another HouseGuest. If they were first, the whoever they posted would be eliminated from the competition. Players in this Veto Competition were Romeo, Violet, Megan, Chris, Darcy, and Jax. Immediately after winning the Power of Veto, Violet hosted the Veto Meeting and saved herself from eviction. As Head of Household, Stuart named Mike as the replacement nominee for sensing he was deceptive. At the eviction, it was revealed that Romeo was evicted by a vote of 7-2-2. Romeo became the first HouseGuest evicted on Day 3. Week Two Following Romeo's eviction it was revealed that he chose Megan as his Killer Nominee. The Head of Household Competition then began. Players in the second HOH Competition were Mike, Amber, Chris, Budd, Gary, Jax, Cameron, Daulton, Darcy, Bobby, Dylan, and Megan. At the HOH Competition, Connor gave the HouseGuest a randomly generated category. Whoever mailed Connor something that fit the category that nobody else said would earn a point. Whoever had the most points at the end won Head of Household. Darcy submitted the final round quicker, so she won Head of Household. After winning Head of Household, Darcy nominated Cameron and Jax to sit beside Killer Nominee, Megan. On Day 4, the second POV Competition took place. HouseGuests had to climb a staircase the quickest, by choosing to advance either 1, 2, 3, or 4 steps up the staircase. If they were the only one to request a number, they would advance that amount of steps. Whoever got to the 25th step first won the POV. Players in this POV Competition were Darcy, Daulton, Jax, Amber, Megan, and Cameron. On Day 5, Daulton won the Power of Veto and decided to use the Power of Veto on Killer Nominee, Megan. As current HOH, Darcy named Bobby as the replacement nominee, making Bobby, Cameron, and Jax as the final nominees for week two. At the Day 6 Eviction, Bobby was saved with only one vote to evict. It was then revealed that Jax was evicted by a vote of 7-2-1. 'Week Three' Following Jax's Eviction on Day 6, the third Head of Household Competition of the season took place. Prior to the HOH Competition, it was revealed that Jax used his Killer Nomination on Cameron, which came as a shock to the house, because most were assuming they were working closely together. At the HOH Competition, Connor posted a line from a song, and the HouseGuests had to correctly guess the title of the song. Whoever got it correct first earned a point. The first person to three points won the HOH Competition. Chris pulled out a come-from-behind victory at the HOH Competition. Chris nominated Bobby and Dylan at the Day 7 Nomination Ceremony. Cameron was also nominated initially as the Killer Nominee. On Day 8, Chris, Cameron, Budd, Daulton, Gary, and Mike competed in the Power of Veto Competition. The HouseGuests had to wait for Connor to post a letter/number combination, example being A5, and have to post a word that started with the letter, and was as many letters long as the number. After obtaining all the power, Chris hosted the Veto Meeting and ultimately decided not to change the nominations. After the votes were cast, it was revealed that Cameron became the first victim of the Killer Nomination on Day 9, receiving 7 votes. The final vote count was 7-2-0, with Bobby receiving two votes, and Dylan receiving zero. Week Four Week Four featured the first and only instant eviction of the season. Immediately following Cameron's eviction, the Head of Household Competition was played. Whoever won would immediately nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. These HouseGuests would become the final nominees with Killer Nominee, Megan, named by evicted HouseGuest, Cameron. In the Head of Household Competition, Connor asked the HouseGuests opinionated questions about each other. It was the HouseGuests' job to answer in the majority of the house. If they answered in the minority, they would be eliminated. Players in this HOH Competition were Mike, Megan, Darcy, Budd, Daulton, Dylan, and Stuart. Immediately after winning HOH, Daulton was called to the diary room to talk with Big Brother. He was told he had five minutes to give Big Brother two nominees to sit beside Megan, as this week was an Instant Eviction. The other HouseGuests were called into the Living Room and had to wait for Daulton's nominations. It was then revealed that Daulton named Chris and Violet as his nominees. Shortly following the nomination ceremony, Darcy came to the Diary Room and told Big Brother she wanted to walk from the game due to the inevitable demise of her best ally, Chris. Darcy walked from the game on Day 10. Going into the Day 10 Eviction, the HouseGuests were very split on who to evict. In the end, it was revealed that the vote tied between Chris and Megan, with Violet receiving only one vote to evict. As outgoing Head of Household, Daulton cast the tiebreaker vote to evict Chris, sending him home by a vote of 4-3-1. Week Five Week Five featured the first of two Double Evictions of the season. Immediately after Chris's eviction, it was revealed that this week was a Double Eviction. Prior to the HOH Competition, it became known that Chris named Mike as his Killer Nominee. In the HOH Competition, Connor posted point values in the backyard forum. The HouseGuests had to claim a point value by posting that number in the forum. Whoever had the most points at the end of the competition won Head of Household. With the most points at the end of the HOH Competition, Mike won and successfully voided Chris's Killer Nomination placed upon him, meaning that for the first time this season, there would be only two nominees. On Day 10, Mike named Bobby and Stuart as his nominees. At the POV Competition, Mike, Dylan, Megan, Amber, Budd, and Daulton had to attempt to solve an equation about events that had taken place so far in the season. The equation was: of HouseGuests that started this season * Number of Competition played so far (not including this POV) + Number of HouseGuests evicted - number of DIFFERENT HouseGuests to have won HOH so far Daulton was the first HouseGuest to correctly answer the equation, the answer being 119. He then immediately hosted the POV Competition and decided to keep Mike's nominations intact, since they were working closely together. At the second eviction of the night, it was revealed that Stuart was evicted in a 7-0 vote, making this eviction the first unanimous eviction of the season. On Day 13, the sixth HOH Competition took place. Daulton, Megan, and Budd competed in the "Bombs Away!" Head of Household Competition. Each round, one player was randomized to start with the bomb, and it was their job to pass it to their opponents. At a random time, the bomb would explode, and whoever was currently holding it would be eliminated.